The Protector
by meowkittehmeow
Summary: A one-shot with some Bella and Emmett brother/sister bonding in it.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Protector**_

**A/N: So, this is just a one-shot that came to mind late one night. It's not as good as my other stories, but it was written at like 10:00 pm. This is basically just Emmett and Bella bonding while Edward is gone hunting for the weekend. R&R please and thank you.**

**Me: Can I have twilight?**

**SM: Nope, sorry. It's mine.**

**Me: What about Emmett and Jasper?**

**SM: Nope**

**Me: Emmett?**

**SM: No**

**Me: Jasper? (SM nods no) God damn it!!!!!**

**Chapter One**

Bella POV

Why was Edward letting Emmett watch me? For somebody who says he loves me and wants to protect me, he's putting me in an awful lot of danger by leaving me as Emmett's charge. So now, here I was sitting in the Cullen living room watching the perpetual child, who is really a 70 something year old vampire **(A/N: I don't know if he's that old)**, play Need for Speed for the 500th time tonight. "Hey Emmett, did Edward remind you that I have to be fed at regular intervals?" Emmett looked up from his game and dropped the controller. He ran over to me faster than I could blink.

"Bella, I'm soooooo sorry. I totally spaced. Please forgive me. Don't tell Edward. I'd never get to watch my favorite human again. How about I take you out to make it up to you?" He was practically bouncing off the ceiling and I really couldn't say no to him.

"Okay Emmett, you can buy me dinner. Just promise that it isn't anywhere to nice." He frowned when I said this but otherwise was excited to take me out with him. We ended up going to some restaurant in Seattle. He wanted to get me fed quickly so he could get back to his precious games, then proceeds to drive for two hours, **(A/N: again, not sure. I'm from the other coast)** just to take me to TGI Fridays. He even made me order dessert. Yes, I said _made,_ as in, I had no choice. Why you ask?

"Bella, people think we're on a date. The proper date-like thing to do is for you to order dessert." I groaned at this. A date with Emmett? That is just too weird. We were exiting the restaurant when I heard a voice that made my blood run cold and my heart stop. "Hey, baby, I never thought that I'd see you again." I looked at Emmett and I was petrified.

"Bella, are you okay? Why is that guy following you?" Emmett asked me.

"Emmett that is one of the guys who attacked me in Port Angeles last year." my voice was shaking as I answered him and he growled deep in his chest. He turned around and put me behind him.

"Leave my little sister alone." Emmett growled and the man just laughed. "I don't like it when my family is threatened. I suggest you leave before I do what my brother should have done when he saw you."

"Oh yeah, tough guy, what are you gonna do to me?" the creeper asked Emmett in a very patronizing tone, which is not a good idea.

"I'm going to kill you, and I'm not going to think twice about it." Emmett snarled as the man laughed at him. Before the man could blink, Emmett lunged at him. The man made the right move by trying to run away. Emmett was going to follow him. "Emmett, come on. He's gone. Let's just go back home. Please? I just want to go home. Hunt him down later." I was on the verge of tears. I never thought that I'd see this man again, and now that I had, I really wished that I hadn't.

"Okay Bella," Emmett nodded before he continued, "I'll take you back home, but I'm going to tell Jasper and Edward about this, and trust me, this lowlife won't be walking around much longer." Emmett finished as we got to his jeep. Before we got in, Emmett did something that surprised me. He hugged me. Sure, he's given me bear hugs before, but this was different. This was a _thank god you're okay, I was so scared and I'd never forgive myself if you got hurt, you mean so much to me_ kind of hug. We drove back to the house in silence. When we got there, Edward was waiting for us. He picked me up into a big hug and whispered, "I was so worried about you. Are you okay?" I just nodded as he set me back down.

"Edward, its okay. Emmett was there. He would never let anybody hurt me. I actually think he wants you, him and Jasper to go and hunt the guy down." Right then, Jasper appeared and grinned.

"Hey Edward," Emmett said, "Can I borrow Bella for a few minutes. I really want to talk to her." Edward nodded and I followed Emmett up to his room.

"Bella, are you okay? Your heart actually stopped for a few seconds when that guy talked to you. I was so afraid that he actually hurt you." Emmett hugged me close to his chest and I lost it. I started bawling.

"Emmett, its fine. I'm okay. I'm just happy you were there. What if I was alone? I was so scared that you were going to run after him and leave me there. What if he somehow finds me? Emmett, you guys have to go after him. Please, Emmett? I know Edward won't want to, but at least you and Jasper. I don't want to run into that guy again." I finished sobbing, and I managed to ruin Emmett's shirt in the process.

"Hey, its okay. Nobody's going to hurt you. We won't let anything happen to you. I would never leave you to go run after some creep. Don't worry, Jazz and I will take care of him okay? You're big brothers will protect you." He whispered and rocked me. Before I knew it I was asleep in Emmett's arms. _Thank god for big brothers that protect you._

**The End**

**A/N: There you have it. Did it suck? Not suck? What did you think. So, my next story is unnamed right now, but will be up soon. But before it is, you all need to go to my profile and vote in the poll to pick who Bella ends up with. This one is all up to you. So, go R&R and vote.**


	2. Don't mess with family

**The Protector**_**s**_

**A/N: What happens when you're dating a vampire and a creep tries to attack you, again? Well, his vampire brothers kick the shit out of the creep. Originally supposed to be a one-shot, but what the hell. Anything with Jazz and Emm is fine by me. Don't own it, but I can dream right? R&R…and go check out my other story This is Just a Dream, it only has 2 reviews. It's very lonely.**

Emmett POV

Well, Eddie-poo might not want Jasper and I to hunt down this sick guy who likes to pray on innocent young girls, but that's not stopping us. After what happened to Rosalie, I take that kind of stuff very seriously. So, after Bella was asleep, Jasper and I went to hunt this guy down. Edward didn't even try to stop us, which was a good thing. I'm definitely ready to scare the shit out of this bloke **(A/N: So, obviously I'm a white chick from the East coast, but I wanted to use the word)**. Jasper and I were running faster than ever when I caught his scent. Jasper looked at me and gave me an evil grin. _I love my civil war era brother. He knows how to scare people and not do much damage._

Jasper POV

I was running with Emmett to get this creep. I know how Bella felt, and I wanted to find him and tear him limb from limb. I hate people who mess with my family. Emmett caught his scent and I grinned at him. "Ready to do some damage, brother?" He asked me snickering very wickedly.

"You know it dude. There he is. Let's sneak up on him from behind and then corner him. Then we can rough him up a little and go on our way." Emmett loved my plan. I could feel his excitement radiating off him so much I thought I was going to choke on it. I circled around the man from the back and Emmett came up to his side. "Well, hello there. You seem familiar. Aren't you the one who tried to attack my brothers girlfriend earlier tonight?" This guy looked like he just shit his pants. "Yea, you are. You know what my brother and I do to guys like you?" Creeper number one was backing up into the corner when he hit me with his back. _Most excellent._ "Why don't you tell him Jazz?"

"Well, see here's the thing. He and I are adopted, but he's dating my cousin and she was raped and left to die by her ex-boyfriend. So, we don't like people like you threatening and hurting the women in our lives. I think tonight, seeing as this is the second time you've tried to attack our Bella; you know what Emm, why don't we just show him?" Emmett nodded and pushed him into the wall. Then, very softly, I punched him and his jaw still broke. This went on for a few hours until he was scared shitless. "Emm, he's not hurting anybody anymore. Let's go." Emmett nodded and we looked at Creeper number one very menacingly.

Emmett POV

Thank god we got to him. We got back home at 6 am and Bella was waiting for us. Edward must have told her what happened. She ran to Jasper and I and hugged us, well as much as possible. Jasper was beaming, feeling he did something right for Bella for once.

"Thank you guys so much. Thank you for not listening to Edward. You don't know how much this means." She was crying and smiling. I didn't have to be an empath to know she was relieved. _I love being her protector_

Jasper POV

Bella was so happy that she didn't have to look over her shoulder anymore. I was just as happy. I've finally done something right where she is concerned. _It feels good to be her protector._

**A/N: There you have it. What did you think? I didn't feel like going through the whole "fight". Use your imagination. Review!!!! And please, please, please, go read my new story This is Just a Dream. I want to know what people think of it.**


End file.
